Heavenly Friends
by thatgirlthatwasonfire
Summary: Rue and Prim are friends in heaven. :) Hope you like it! THG AU in heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Rue's POV

I was poking through my meager garden of remedies. I had Thresh to talk to. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel won't talk to me. I already forgave Marvel for hitting me with the spear. Thresh has a lot of friends here, but I don't. Everyone just seems to feel bad for my short life. I never minded.

I poked a hole in Cloud 9. I checked to see Katniss. I saw the rebellion, a war, fighting, and bombs. I really didn't like the fighting, but I suppose it's for the better. Mutt fire just hit Katniss. A tear rolls down my cheek. So many unnecessarily lost lives.

"Rue?" said a soft voice behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned around. All I can see is a small girl with pale skin and blond hair. "Prim?"

"Yep!" she smiles, "Katniss thought we could be good friends."

"Yeah." I smiled. A friend.

***3 months later***

"So whatcha wanna do today?" Prim plops down next to me. We have been hanging out since the bombing. It's much nicer here when someone your age and size likes to talk to you. I still talk to Thresh, but he's the big-brother-type. I love climbing the trees at the arbortorium here, but she likes to practice medical remedies. They don't serve much of a purpose because we're... dead.

"I don't know. Should we go to the lake?" I forgot that Katniss liked to swim, "Well we don't have to, but..." I trailed off.

Prim frowns a little, "I don't mind. It sounds like fun."

"It's okay if you don't want to..."

"No, no. I want to." Prim smiles, "After the lake, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno." I bite my half-eaten apple, "visit the mockingjays and the other animals, I guess."

"Sounds good." She smiles.

We made our way to the lake and forest. I didn't look like 11, but Prim says it looks identical to the woods outside of 12. Prim says Katniss hunts there.

Once we got to the lake, we jumped in. Perfectly clear sky. I never really thought about how there weren't clouds in heaven. Maybe it was because that's where heaven sits, on the clouds.

The water is the perfect temperature. As always. Heaven is just like earth, but more freedom. You can climb to the top of a tree without worring about falling and... dying. It's a wonderful place really.

We swam for about an hour before the sun began to set. Prim was getting out of the lake when she saw a small tabby. She waved me over. I really don't know why she would get so worked up over a tabby.

Prim kept on chasing this rugged cat. She never really explained, so I just followed. She stopped once she hit the edge of something. We couldn't tell what right away. We did begin to realise. This was the beggining of something.


	2. Chapter 2

"What Prim?" I said, stunned. "Prim?"

"I don't know." she blankly replied.

I stepped closer to this light thing where the cat dissappeared. I began to realise, it's home. Earth. This is where fallen angels go. It's like a portal for the animals to go in and out as they please. I began to wonder what a day would be like there now. I wondered how angels go through the portal. I stepped a smigen closer when Prim yanked me back.

"Rue, I wouldn't. It doesn't look like something we should go near..." Prim stated firmly.

"Okay.. Then let's go..." I replied simply, "Don't tell anyone."

"Deal."

We went back to the lake. We decided to just go back to the tree we live near and puck some berries and herbs to make something from. I gathered honeysuckle, tangerines, and grapefruit. Prim gathered some Lavender, Sage, Aloe, and Rosemary. We can make a few things out of these. In heaven you can eat anything, but you'll never poison or gain wieght, again, because we're dead. We spent while working with the herbs, flowers, and fruit. We don't count time here because it doesn't matter. You can turn it forward or backward, make it stand still. Anything is possible.

Boom. A strange, sudden sound came from a lower cloud. we never get random occurances like that. I was about to go down to the cloud, but I expected Prim to stop me. She didn't, she just followed me. I went toward cloud 6, a cloud I had never been on before. Prim was still behind me, and she wasn't trying to stop me. We heard rumors of cloud 6 having bad spirits there. We decided to check it out.

On cloud 6 there was a dark mass. We couldn't tell what, but it was evil in some way. No one was coming close to it. Now I get it. It was a vile creature of pure evil during it's life. It's causing a thunderstorm on Earth. The other angels were saying it's going through the process of going to hell. The thought scared me. A hell. I started shaking in the presence of this thing. The angels are wispering about how it was a living human. A terrible, vile, creul human. They are also saying the last time this happened was long ago, the spirits name was Hitter? Hitler. Wonder what that was about. I shake it off. I look back at Prim. Her face is completely flushed. She seems just as scared.

"Rue... I don't want to be here..." Prim studdered.

"Okay, let's go." I said shakely.


	3. Chapter 3

The thought was not something you could just push out of you head. The black, fog-like mass had an essance to it that was frightening. I hated it, but I was also curious about it. I wanted to know more. Prim seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Do you want to head to the library or...?" Prim asks. It really seemed like she read my mind.

"Yes. I really want to figure this thing out." She smiled. She did, too.

The library was completely empty. It's the bigest library you could imagine. It has every book ever written. We looked for books about the dark, fog thing. Nothing emerged. This was going to be a big project. We asked whoever we could about it. The most prominate information we found was about an evil entity that we are not allowed to say here. What we gathered led me to think about revisiting the thing. Again, I swear Prim can read my mind.

"No, Rue. Don't, it's only going to hurt you." She said.

"I really want to know more..."

"One more visit. No more than 5 minutes. I can't stand that thing much at all."

"Okay."

On our way to cloud 4, we stopped off at a small pool. Maybe a small swim couldn't hurt. We swam for a little while. A tall, muscular, tan guy in his 20's came in a little later. I had no idea who he was, but Prim seemed to. Prim was introducing him to me. Apparently his name is Finnick, a former Hunger Games victor who died for the rebellion.

"So, you're from district 11?" Finnick flashed his pearl whites. I've heard some small, short stories about him from Prim.

"Yep. You were from district 4, right?" I said. "A victor?"

"Yes." He giggled a little. "You died in the games, right?"

"Yeah..." It's never easy to think about your own death. It's quite depressing, actually.

"We better get going..." Prim said. There she goes reading my thoughts again...

"Where you going?" Finnick asked.

"Cloud 6. Want to come?" I said.

"Sure. It's interesting. Who d'you suppose it is?" It's strange that he was going into assumptions to it. I thought of it as some_thing_ not some_one._

"Dunno. You?"

"It's Snow." He stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Prim piped up.

"I just do... He was as evil as they come." Said Finnick.

I believed him. Prim told me about this. Snow selling him. It made me sick, but we're dead so I can't actually be sick. He is definitely a possibility. We'll see. Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The library was empty. People in heaven don't normally care about these things, but we had to know. Finnick looked through biographies on Snow. Prim looked at books on evil enitities. I looked for past occurances. We didn't get anywhere. Some people came in and told us what they knew. No one seemed to have any information that could have helped. Prim wanted to stop, but Finnick wouldn't let her.

"Why not?" Prim asked in a whiney tone.

"This thing is freaking me and everyone else out and I want to know what or who it is." Finnick stated.

Their fighting didn't do anything. I decided towalk around the library. I wound up going into the "untouched" section as us angels call it. The books often involved hell, sometimes they told about how demons andeven devils formed. The section scared me, but I wanted to know. I took out the book The Development of the Underworld and Its Men. The book was maroon and black. Two colors that symbolized evil. I looked through the index for a chapter on evil development. I read the 200 page chapter and found exactly what I needed. I told Finnick and Prim.

"The book says the evil complex will form in heaven on the same cloud we were looking at it on. It further explains the demon had to commit more than 15 infractions in its time. The thing that stumped me is that demons can never be a living person."

"Oh... wow..." Prim wispered.

"That thing had to have been what you're talking about..." Finnick trembled.

"The book also explains how pieces of living people, like personalities, can be put in it. Like Hitler and Snow's personality could be a demon's personality. They become powerful by collecting souls from horrible people like that." I studdered. It's a scary thought.

"There are so many people like that in the world, too..." Finnick said quietly.

"Look up how long they take to form." Prim urged.

"Ok..." I flipped to a part on development time. The book said it could take two days to eight years in recorded history. The worse the entity the less time it will take.

"We have answers, but I don't like them..." I said, "They tell us what we need to know, but no more." I was upset. I really wanted to know, but I couldn't. It frusturated me. I couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
